


Bleeding Trapdoor

by ImAshamedAboutThis



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Blood, Drama, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, boy where do i start, dude there's a ton of stuff that need to be tagged that ill update later on, forced sexual situations, smut wont be right away but theres definitely gonna be some, there's gonna be more characters added to the tags too soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAshamedAboutThis/pseuds/ImAshamedAboutThis
Summary: Tyler Joseph thought he had the most average life possible - that is, until one night, he finds himself pinned against an alley wall being robbed. Scared for his life, he fears the worst - until someone comes and changes his life... permanently.Im not sure if Bleeding Trapdoor will stay the title, it was all i could come up with for now.This story was created between me and my best friend. Ill add her to the co-creators section if she ever makes an account on here.





	Bleeding Trapdoor

Tyler was in a good mood.   
If there was  _one_  thing in this world he was good at, it was fricken karaoke. He never lost when it came to karaoke- Okay,  _technically_  karaoke wasn't a competition  _per say_  but let's be real, everyone participating in karaoke is taking it as a competition and there was no way Tyler would willingly lose. That being said, Tyler had won tonight, which was directly related to why he was such in a good mood. But it was this good mood that was about to get him in trouble. Trouble the brunette hadn't seen coming, I mean how could he? The robber was dressed completely in black, came out of the alleyway shadows, and snatched him. The guy was like a fricken invisible ninja!  
"Fucking empty your pockets  _now_  or I'm going to slit your fucking neck."   
Tyler knew he shouldn't have taken this shortcut back to his house, it took him right through a bad neighborhood, but could he really be blamed? The brunette was a bit tipsy and he always felt invincible when he was drunk and now that invincibility was being tested. Big time.  
"I-Um-Okay-Okay..." Tyler could feel his Adam's apple rubbing underneath the edge of a blade as he spoke to his assailant. He begins to quickly reach a shaky hand down to his pocket but was instantly stopped by Mr.Murder Ninja.  
"What the fuck are you doing!?"  
"I-Emptying my pockets like you sai-"  
"No, you fucking weren't! You were reaching for a weapon weren't ya!?"  
Oh God, of course. Tyler couldn't have been grabbed by a  _normal_  robber, no, he had to be grabbed by a crazy one who was probably high off his ass on something.  
"N-No- You said to- I was just-" The brunettes feeble attempts at making peace with this guy fell on deaf ears... Or at least they fell on ears connected to a crazy person, so it was practically the same thing.  
"STOP FUCKIN' PLAYING WITH ME BOY! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YA!"  
The knife being held against the skin of Tyler's neck now increased in pressure, so much so that he was now scared to speak, fearing that if his throat moved in the slightest that it'd be sliced by the sharp blade.   
Y'know those nights where you just can't sleep? And you start to think of crazy situations that would likely never happen to you, you plan out your escape and how you're going to save the day. You think of every little detail and have a countermeasure so that you'll always come out as the hero. Yeah, well Tyler hadn't thought of this predicament. What was he supposed to do? This guy wanted him to empty his pockets or he'd kill him... but if he reached down he'd be accused of reaching for a weapon and then again, he'd be killed. The thought of kicking this guy in the balls had crossed Tyler's mind more than once but, who knows what drug this guy was on and if he'd even feel the pain of a good kick in the groin. 

Was it time to grovel for his life? Maybe if he asked  _really_  nicely this guy-Oh, or not.

Tyler didn't even get to finish his thoughts when all at once, the weight of the guy was ripped off him, the knife being held to his neck suddenly clattering to the cemented ground.  He blinks once, then twice, and registers that the now struggling man was being pulled back by another guy, hand clasped tightly over the assailant's mouth.   
"U-Uh-"  
"Go." Tyler was pretty much instantly cut off by the firm and commanding tone of his savior. He was unable to see this guy's face, he was wearing a hood that cast dark shadows over him, making it impossible to see his features in the already dim lighting of the moon and crappy street lamps.   
"I'll take care of this bully. You get out of here."  
Tyler didn't have to be told twice, he was off like a rocket in an instance. He didn't even know he could run this fast as he zipped out of the alleyway and began to run down the street in the general direction of his house, only taking one short glance back at his own potential murder scene before leaving it completely behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo, I know, I know. You're probably thinking 'Now Ashamed, you have two stories that you barely update. Why the heck would you start a new one?' And, my answer to that is... I have no fricken clue.  
> DONT BULLY ME OKAY
> 
> Chapters will be longer than this first one, this was just to get stuff started up.
> 
> You're in for a doozy with this story.  
> Hit me up on twitter if ya wanna: https://twitter.com/ImAshamedAbout


End file.
